Flash Forward
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Discontinued: Redone on account GoldenRavenclawPhoenix as Flashes Forward. Set in 1995 Christmas everyone is at Grimmauld Place. That includes Lee, Angelina, Katie, Susan, Colin, Neville, and Luna. Neville accidently smashes an ancient time turner. They are all sent 30 years into the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

* * *

><p>Set in 1995 Christmas everyone is at Grimmauld Place. That includes Lee, Angelina, Katie, Susan, Neville, Luna and Colin. Neville accidently smashes an ancient time turner. They are all sent 29 years into the future. What will happen? What is their future? What happens when James and Lily and a few others come into the future from 1978 and 1974?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>1995<em>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for inviting us", Neville says to Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black<p>

"You deserve it. We are having a big Christmas this year and we wanted the kids to be with their friends on Christmas", Molly says

"You do remember that this is a secret Organization", Dumbledore says looking over his half-moon spectaculars

"I am joining I am 17", Lee Jordan says

"I will join I am also 17", Angelina says

"Very well. But you take orders from me", Dumbledore says

"Yes sir", they say

"Now everyone in the living room I have a few things to let everyone know", Dumbledore says

"Kids get down here!" Molly yells

"Coming Mum", they say

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George come down the stairs to find their friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ginny asks

"We thought about everything that has happened and you need to spend time with your friends. We know the ones you trusted so we bought them here", Molly says smiling

"Thanks", Ron says

Everyone goes into the living room and wait for everyone. Soon everyone was in their including Lee Jorden, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Arthur Weasley (Who was in a wheelchair), Molly Weasley, Emmeline Vance, Nymphadora Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Hestia Jones, Hagrid, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Poppy Pompey, Paloma Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Dedalus Diggle and Albus Dumbledore.

"Now that everyone is here I would like to say…", Dumbledore starts what there is a flash and 10 people are on the floor of the room.

They appear on opposite sides indicating two different groups.

First group one with long red-hair, two had messy black hair. But one was greying, The other male had blonde and hair and the woman brown. Second group two red-haired males. All wands were out pointed at the 10. They groan and look up.

Sirius and Remus gasp it was James, Lily, Alice and Frank. How was that possible? They were like they were many years ago. Molly saw her brothers who had died long ago.

"Oh shit", James curses

"Your send us forward in time idiot", Lily growls at James

"Where are we?" James asks sitting up slowly as to not get shot with a shunner spell

"Grimmauld Place Christmas 1995", Remus replies

Lily gasps, "We have come 17 years into the future"

"We have come 1974 so 21 year into the future", Fabien says

"How do we get back?" Alice asks

"How do we know that is true?" Mad-eye growls

"I swear on my name and magic I am Charlus Harold Potter", the older man says magic glows then disappears.

"I swear on my name and magic I am Dorea Lisa Black", the old woman says magic glows then disappears

"I swear on my name and magic I am Frank Neville Longbottom", Frank says magic glows then disappears

"I swear on my name and magic I am Alice Emmalee Longbottom", Alice says magic glows then disappears

"I swear on my name and magic I am Fabian Fry Prewett", Fabian says magic glows then disappears

"I swear on my name and magic I am Gideon Gabe Prewett", Gideon says magic glows the disappears

"I swear on my name and magic I am Lily Rose Evans and these are my parents Azure and Sage Evans", Lily says magic glows then disappears

"I swear on my name and magic I am James Charlus Potter", James says magic glows then disappears, "Can I show you I still have my magic?"

"Yes please do", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

"_Lumos", _James says and light comes out the tip of his wand

"It is true you're alive", Sirius says laughing and going to hug him

"Padfoot you got old", James says laughing hugging his friend

"Thanks a lot James", Sirius says, "Mr Potter"

"Sirius remember what we talked about when you came to live with us?" Charlus asks

"Oh yeh. Hi dad", Sirius says hugging him, "Hey mum"

"You are all grown up now", Dorea says tears in her eyes

"You have come into the future", Dumbledore says

"We didn't mean to sir. James found an old time turner in his house", Lily says

"That is quite alright my dear. But I have no clue how to get you back to your own time", Dumbledore replies

In the commotion Neville and the fact he was seeing his parents again with memories he backs up into a glass case and everything in it smashes and everyone turns to look.

"Sorry", Neville squeaks out

That's when the room begins to spin.

"Oh no. More time travel", Lily says holding onto James tightly as they continue to spin

Alice holds onto Frank tightly. Charlus holds Dorea, Sage holds Azure to him they were old and not cut out for this but what was one last adventure.

They spin and drop after about 5 minutes onto the lawn of a big house. They recognise as the Burrow. They all land in a heap in the snow.

"Well we appear to be at the Burrow. It's night so I don't think no one heard us", Dumbledore says

"Uh. Professor the lights just went on", Lee says

The lights had just gone on at the Burrow and a man come out with his wand lit. There was nowhere to hide they were stuck. They just hoped they lived to go back to their own time…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p>"Molly did you hear that?" Arthur asks his wife getting up out of bed at the sound of the bang<p>

"There was a loud thud from outside", Molly says sitting up

"I will go down and have a look. It is just one of our Grandchildren probably", Arthur says leaving the room

Arthur was 74 years old and had retired from his job at the Ministry. He spent his days tinkering with Muggle stuff making it into Wizard stuff. He had got a lot of money out of it. He started his own company Weasley Technology. That worked to use Muggle and Magic together. It was a big hit. They earned plenty of Money now to extend the Burrow.

Arthur turns on the lights and lights the tip of his wand and goes outside. It had snowed during yesterday. He hears people groaning and moaning.

"_Lumos Maxima", _Arthur mutters

His wand lit up brighter than before. He sees a pile of adults, teenagers on his front lawn. They all looked confused and some even looked hurt. He approaches. There was no reason to be cautious those times had pasted long ago. Decades ago.

"Can I help you?" Arthur asks

"Yes you can. What year is this?" Dumbledore asks

Arthur reels back in shock at seeing the old Headmaster again. He looks closely at everyone. He saw his sons what they looked like in 1995. Time Travel. Oh boy this was going to be interesting. Arthur thinks. Was the Gibeon and Fabian?

"Do any of you need a healer?" Arthur asks

"I think my ankle is broken", the one he recognises as Katie Bell

"My foot hurts", an elderly woman says

"My bite is killing me"

Arthur sees a younger version of himself say.

"My arm is broken", a woman who looked like the picture of Lily Evans.

And weren't those two his brothers-in-law?

So three time travel groups. This was going to be a pain in the neck for the Ministry and family.

"Someone help them inside. Follow me", Arthur says

"How can we trust you?" Remus Lupin asks

"Because you landed at my house. I will not harm you neither will my family. Come in I have to get my wife up", Arthur says

The time travellers shrug and help the injured up and follow the old man into the Burrow. It was different from what they remember. A lot bigger.

"Molly! We have a BIG problem", Arthur calls up the stairs

"Arthur Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asks

"Yes I am. Welcome to my time. Take a seat your injures need to be fixed", Arthur says showing them to the big living room

Past Arthur was in a lot of pain but brighten when he saw his future self. He lived. That was a huge relief.

Molly comes down the stairs in her dressing grown and shrieks when she sees who is in her living room.

"Calm down Molly. They are time travellers", Arthur explains

"How did you know?" Lee Jordan asks

"Because you don't look like you do now. And some other things I will not say yet", Arthur replies

"Molly...", Gibeon starts

"Our sister...", Fabian finishes

That's when a wolf Patronus comes through the wall.

"_Vic going into labour. Taking her to St Murgos. Let you know what happens later"_, the Patronus says

Molly squeals.

"What a night", Arthur says with a smile, "Molly some of them have injuries"

"Let me have a look. I can heal some of them but otherwise we will have to call in a family member", Molly says, "Aren't you Charlus and Dorea Potter?"

"Yes we are. Can you please look at my wife she has a broken foot I think?" Charlus asks

"Of course. What years did you come from?" Molly asks waving her wand

"1974", Fabian and Gideon say

"1978", James Potter says

"Christmas 1995", Dumbledore says, "What year is this?"

Molly bits her lip and looks at Arthur and they both sigh.

"It is 22nd of December 2024", Arthur replies

"We have come 29 YEARS into the future. Bloody Hell", past Ron says

"Ron language", past Molly yells

"Sorry Mum", past Ron mutters

Molly smiles remembering doing that a lot. She still does.

"I can't fix your foot. I think I will have to call a healer. Arthur floo call Adalynn", Molly orders

"Yes dear. She at least she will be up now it IS 4am and feeding time for the baby", Arthur says heading to the floo

He throws floo powder in and all Adalynn's address.

"Fred, Adalynn!" Arthur calls

"Grandpa what can we do for you at this hour?" Fred II asks coming into the living room with his with Adalynn and their baby

"We have guests at our place. They are hurt. I need Adalynn", Arthur says

"Who would be calling at this time at night?" Fred II asks

"We have Time Travellers from 1974, 1978 and 1995", Arthur explains

"Wicked", Fred II says grinning

Adalynn sighs her husband was still a prankster.

"So you need me to heal them?" Adalynn asks

"Yes. If you can please come through", Arthur says

"I'm coming. Fred look after our daughter", Adalynn says, "I will just get my bag and I will be there in 5 minutes"

"Thank you", Arthur says pulling his head out

"So she is coming?" Molly asks

"Yes give her 5 minutes", Arthur replies

"Are you all hungry?" Molly asks the time travellers

"Yes", Sirius Black says

"Staving", past Ron says

"I will make us some breakfast", Molly says leaving the room to go to the kitchen

"So what do we do now? Now we are 37 years in the past", Lily Evans says

"41 in our case", Fabian and Gideon say

"29 in our case", Angelina Johnson says

"We don't know you will have to talk to the others", Arthur says

The floo then flares and a woman with black locks and blue eyes stands in the fire place.

"This IS weird", the woman says stepping out

"These 4 our injured", Arthur says pointing the four out

"I am Adalynn", the woman says

"Pleasure to meet you", Charlus says

Adalynn looks at her young father this was just too weird.

"Ok I will heal you all", Adalynn says going to one person at a time and healing their wounds until she gets to the past Arthur.

"Those are Nagini's bites from what I heard. I need to fire-call someone to help. Excuse me", Adalynn says going to the floo she was back out within 5 minutes, "He will be here soon. He is just getting the potions"

"Can you give him something for the pain?" past Molly asks

"Yes. We have Classes of Pain relievers now. I think he needs a class 2", Adalynn says going into her bag and picking up a vial, "I need a glass"

"I will get you one", Arthur says leaving then is back with a class

Adalynn measures out the right amount of Pain Reliever and hands it to past Arthur.

"Take this it should help", Adalynn says

Past Arthur takes it and immediately the pain leaves him.

"Thank you", past Arthur says

"My pleasure", Adalynn says smiling

The floo lights up again a man with brown hair and hazel eyes comes through.

"I see what you mean. I bought the vial. Of Anti-snake venom", the man says

"This is Jake Peterson", Arthur says introducing him

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now who is the one with the snake bit? And did I heard right it was Nagini?" Jake asks taking out a vial of purple potion

"I am and yes it was Nagini", past Arthur says

"What will it do?" Filius Flitwick asks

"It will get rid of any snake venom in your system including Basilisk venom. But you only have seconds to get it into your system before you die", Jake explains

"Has that potion been tested?" Severus Snape asks curious he had never heard of such a potion

"Yes on animals first then on people with magical snakes. It works every time. My Potions Master invented it after the war. So less people would die. He is a Potions Master in the period of time", Jake replies handing the vial to past Arthur

"So just drink it?" past Arthur asks

"Yep. And once the poison is out Adalynn can heal that wound", Jake says smiling

Past Arthur takes it and feels a tingling sensation.

"Are you alright dad?" past Bill asks

"Arthur?" past Molly asks

"I am fine that feels MUCH better", past Arthur says smiling

"Good. Now let me heal that gash", Adalynn says waving her wand over the wound and it quickly healed

"Thank you Miss. Sir", past Arthur says

"My pleasure", Adalynn replies

"Don't call me sir. I call you that. It is just plain weird", Jake says

"You're in our family?" past Molly asks excitedly

"Yes. But that is enough for now. I must get back to my wife. She was planning on going to St Murgos to be with her cousin", Jake says, "See you later. I will tell them that you are here if you want"

"That would be great. Ask them to come as soon as they are able", Arthur says

"Will do", Jake replies disappearing into the floo

"I must get going to. I will send the world around about what has happened too. The really big grown ups will be here soon", Adalynn says smiling stepping into the floo and leaving

"What did she mean?" past Ginny asks

"She meant nearly everyone who has grown up here", Arthur explains as Molly comes back in with bowls of soup and bread

"Would that be a good idea?" Professor McGonagall asks

"It will be fine. Anyway don't you want to see what's changed?" Arthur asks

"It is what everyone dreams off. It will not harm. I am sure they are going to wipe our memory anyway aren't you?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes I think the Minister will demand it", Arthur replies smiling about who the Minister was

"So you are Arthur and Molly Weasley?" Frank Longbottom asks

"Yes we are", Molly says stealing a glance at Fred her baby that died

"How are those two in your family? I know your family is all red-haired", Charlus Potter says sitting back with Dorea in his arms

"We have all colour hairs now. You won't know a Weasley if you saw one now. We have changed so much", Arthur replies

"Earlier that Patronus came in who's was it?" Tonks asks

"His name was Teddy and he is married to our granddaughter. That message let us know we were getting another Great Grandchild", Molly says wording everything carefully

"We have great grandchildren?" past Molly asks shocked

"Yes. Many as there are many grandchildren", Molly replies

"Can I ask a question?" past Harry asks speaking up

"Of course", Arthur replies

"Is Voldemort still here?" past Harry asks

The time travellers flinch at the name surprisingly Molly and Arthur do not flinch. Because they had nothing to be afraid off.

"No he is dead for good this time", Arthur replies

"That is why you are so relaxed", past Hermione says

"Yes it is", Molly says

"What about the Death Eaters? You need to check everyone", Mad-eye growls

"He has a point sis", Fabian and Gideon say

"They are either in Azkaban or dead. There are none left", Arthur replies

"So this time is safe?" past Katie asks

"It is. Very safe. Can't say quiet because of the family", Arthur says smiling fondly

"Do we get to meet them?" past Molly asks excitedly

"I am sure you will", Molly assures them

"Does the Order exist anymore?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes. But it is not used", Arthur says carefully not ready to tell them the deaths yet

"We forgot who is he?" Alice Longbottom asks pointing at her son

Arthur and Molly sit back and watch this they must not have had the time to introduce themselves before they landed here.

"I am Neville Frank Longbottom your son", past Neville replies tears in his eyes

"You're my baby?" Alice Longbottom asks tears in her eyes

Neville nods.

Alice rushes over and hugs past Neville along with Frank. Past Neville clutches them.

"How old are you?" Frank asks pulling away

"15. I was born of July 30th 1980", past Neville replies

"That is only two years away", Alice says excitedly

"Who is he? He looks like James with my eyes", Lily Evans ask

"I am your son", past Harry whisperers finally looking at his parents and grandparents

"What's your name?" James asks

"Harry James Potter", past Harry replies

Lily goes up and hugs her son so does James.

"What is your age and date of birth?" Lily Evans asks

"I am 15. I was born of July 31st 1980", past Harry replies feeling better about seeing his parents and grandparents

"Harry these our your grandparents Charlus and Dorea", James says

"Harry these out my parents and your grandparents Azure and Sage Evans", Lily Evans says

"Nice to meet you all", past Harry says then he realised what he said, "Opps"

"You haven't met us?" Charlus asks

"Or us?" Azure Evans asks

"No", past Harry says

"You haven't met us either. Why?" Lily Evans asks

"You both died of October 31st 1981", past Harry replies

All the past Potters looked shocked. They didn't see Harry grow up.

"What Hogwarts House are you in?" James asks changing the subject

"Gryffindor", past Harry replies

"Do you play Quidditch?" James asks

"Yes Seeker. I got on 1st year", past Harry replies smiling

"You have to be the youngest Quidditch player in a century", James exclaims

"He was yes", Molly says

"That is cool", James says

"Where did you grow up?" Lily asks

"At Aunt Petunia's", past Harry replies

"Did they treat you alright?" Lily asks

"No they didn't", past Harry confesses

"I raised her better then that", Azure says

"She can't let go dear", Sage Evans says

"So Potter wasn't a spoiled brat", Severus says

"Stop it Sev", Lily says to him

They talk another hour. Till another wolf Patronus comes in.

"_It's a girl. Vic is tired but fine. Hope to see you soon", _the Patronus says

"Did you hear that Arthur it's another girl", Molly says happily

"I did. We will have to see them soon", Arthur replies

"Time Travellers you must be tired go and have a nap. We will wake you up for lunch", Molly says

"Thank you Molly", Dumbledore says

"There are 20 rooms in this home some will have to share", Arthur says

"We will figure that out. Thank you both", Remus Lupin says

"Ok. If you need us yell", Molly says

"We will", Tonks promises

They all settle down and Molly starts cooking again with Arthur in his shed. This had been an interesting morning…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p><em>2024: Noon<em>

* * *

><p>"Mum?" a voice calls from the living room<p>

"Shh we have guests sleeping", Molly scolds

"Sorry. Are you sure it's them?" Ron asks sitting down

"Yes. Anyway no one can look like that now. They are 29 years into the Future", Molly replies

"And the others are 37 and 41 years in the future right?" Ron asks making sure he got that right

"Yes. Some were injured when they landed but Adalynn healed them", Molly replies

"Ok. We have to figure out a way to get them back to their time and erase there memories", Ron says

"Not yet. After Christmas. Let Teddy, Neville and Harry have a Christmas with their parents and grandparents", Molly replies

"I guess. It WILL make them happy. But I think we should go to Weasley Mansion how many are here?" Ron asks

"46 people", Molly replies

Ron whistles, "That's a lot. Definably go to Weasley Mansion all the kids are at Malfoy Manor anyway and the others have homes. I will wait to escort them there"

"Can you get your father? It is time for lunch", Molly says

"It the shed again?" Ron asks getting up

"Yes", Molly says as Ron heads out

Molly goes up and wakes up the time travellers. And tells them to meet down stairs. They are quickly down stairs staving. The time travellers stop to the doorway to the living room and see Arthur and a red-haired man with a few grey hairs and scars.

"Lunch is ready", Molly says handing everyone a plate with a sandwich on it

"Thanks Mum", the man says taking the sandwich

"My children?" past Molly asks excitedly

"Yes. I am Ronald Weasley. But call me Ron", Ron says smiling at his younger self

Who had gone white.

"I have gotten older", past Ron says

Arthur, Molly and Ron laugh.

"We sure have. You have come 29, 37 and 41 years into the future", Ron says laughing

"So you heard we were here?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes. By now the WHOLE family has", Ron says smiling

"How would they all know?" Colin asks

"Information tree. One family member calls another, then they call some one. It is bound to have gotten around now", Ron replies

"Do you know how to get us out of here?" past Lily asks

"No not yet. I thought you might stay unto the New Year. That's if we can get you home", Ron replies

"Eat up we are going to Weasley Mansion after you eat", Molly says

"What's Weasley Mansion?" past George asks

"It's my home with my wife", Ron says smiling

"Who did you marry?" past Molly asks

"You will find out", Ron says helping his mother with the dishes surprising everyone, "Mum, Dad do you want to come with us?"

"Yes we will. Just give us a minute", Molly says leaving the room with Arthur

"How are we going to get to your Mansion?" past Lee asks

"We will take a circle port-key", Ron says leading them out into the snow

"What's a circle port-key?" Filius Flitwick asks

"I will show you. Everyone in a group", Ron orders as his parents come out of the house and join them

Everyone closers in together. Ron then draws a silver circle around them.

"Everyone hold on tight", Ron says activating the circle port-key

They were all flying through the air and soon land in the snow. The time travellers look around and see a huge mansion in front of them.

"Wow that is big", past George says

"You done well for yourself little brother", Fred says

"Thank you but Harry's house is bigger. Let's all go in before we freeze", Ron says leading them in, "Winky!"

That's when a house elf pops in. Past Hermione recognises her as once Barty Crouch's elf.

"Yes Master Ron?" Winky asks

"Can you make us all some hot chocolate? Please", Ron asks hanging up his cloak

"I will get right on that", Winky says disappearing

"Everyone this way", Ron says leading them into a big living area

"So what do we do now?" Charlus asks

"We sit and wait for the others. I can answer some of your questions", Ron says sitting back waiting he knows there was going to be difficult ones

"When do we die?" Azure Evans asks

"1979", Ron replies

"When do we die?" Charlus asks

"Mr and Mrs Potter you die in 1979", Ron replies

"Does anyone else die?" Tonks asks

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ron asks

"Yes. We need to know", past Molly says

"I don't see the harm in knowing", Dumbledore says

"Do you know James and Lily Potter you're dead?" Ron asks

"Yes we know", James says arms around Lily

"Ok. I will start do you want me to start at the first to die?" Ron asks

"Yes please", Remus Lupin says

"Fabian and Gideon you died in 1975", Ron says

"We are...", Fabian says

"Sorry to leave you Molly", Gideon finishes

"I have learned to live with the pain", Molly says

"Ok Emmalie Vance you died next in 1996. You were ambushed by Death Eaters soon after New Year", Ron says

"So basically this is my last advantage?" Emmalie Vance says

"Yes. Sorry", Ron says

"Who's next?" Katie Bell asks

"In 1996 on June 12th Sirius dies", Ron says

"How?" Sirius Black asks hugging Harry who had gone white

"Harry gets a vision of you being tortured in the Department of Mysteries. He, me, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Hermione go to save you even if we didn't know for sure", Ron starts the story

"I know how they are friends now but how did they get together?" past Molly asks

"You mean with Luna and Neville?" Ron asks

"Yes", past Molly says

"In October of 1995 Harry, Hermione and I form the DA", Ron says

"They are going to be so mad", past Ron mutters

"What does the DA stand for?" Remus asks

"Dumbledore's Army. Ginny picked it. It was a Defence group to she people proper defence as we were being taught none", Ron replies

"That's illegal. I thought you new better then this", past Molly says to her children

"It saved our lives Mum. Harry was the leader. He taught as the Patronus Charm many got it in one lesson", Ron says

"That is a very difficult spell. Well done Mr Potter", Professor McGonagall says

"Did they all get it to corporal?" Amelia Bones asks

"Many did", Ron confirms, "Now back to the story. Harry thought Sirius was being tortured by Voldemort"

"Why didn't he check in? I can him a mirror", Sirius replies

"He forgot about the mirror. And he did check in. But Kreacher told him you had left the house. When really you were upstairs tending to Buckbeak the Kreacher injured early that day", Ron replies

"I am going to kill that elf", Sirius mutters

"No you won't you won't remember this. And anyway Kreacher is nice now", Ron replies

"Go on with your story", Remus Lupin says

"We got caught by Umbridge using her floo. She was about to Crucio Harry when Hermione came up with a plan. They went into the forbidden forest and the Centaurs took Umbridge away. Anyway we flow to the Ministry of Thresals. Suggested by Luna. We got to the Ministry and found the room were Harry saw Sirius being tortured only to find him not there. And then Neville sees to Prophecy with Harry's name on it", Ron says

"What Prophecy?" past Harry asks

"You will find out later", Molly says looking at Ron to go on with his story

"That's when the Death Eaters come. You destroy all the Prophecy's on your way out. Ginny, Hermione, Luna and I were injured. The only backup Harry had was Neville", Ron says

"How very comforting", Severus sneers

"Don't talk about my son like that", Alice Longbottom snaps

"Anyway that's when the Order shows up and starts to fight. Sirius and Harry were duelling Lucius Malfoy. In the commotion the Prophecy smashed. Harry manages to take out Lucius. Sirius congratulates him when he was hit with a spell and fell back into the Veil of Death. Died protecting his Godson", Ron says softly

"Do you know who the spell was from?" Sirius asks now knowing he only had months to live

"Yes. It was Bellatrix", Ron answers

Tonks growls, "I loose my cousin because of her"

Ron, Molly and Arthur share a look they know she lost more than that.

"Who is next?" Remus Lupin asks looking at his best friend who he will lose in a couple of months time

"That summer Amelia Bones was murdered by Death Eaters", Ron says

"Not my Aunt!" Susan says crying

Amelia goes over and comforts her niece.

"It will be alright. Who's next?" Amelia asks holding her niece

"Well a year later there was a battle of the Astronomy Tower. Death Eaters had gotten into the School. The Headmaster and Harry were at the top of the Astronomy Tower. As the battle was taking place. Harry was hit with a spell from the weak Headmaster", Ron says

"Why was he weak?" past Hermione asks

"He was dying of a curse. And he had just drunk a terrible potion leaving him really weak", Ron replies

"How did the Death Eaters get into the Castle?" Professor McGonagall asks

"Draco had turned into a death eater. He got them in", Ron replies

"I will kill him", past Ron says

Ron, Molly and Arthur laugh.

"What's so funny?" past Ron asks

"You are friends with him now", Molly says chuckling

"No way!" past Harry and Ron say

"Yes now let's go on. Draco was tasked with the task to kill Professor Dumbledore but he couldn't do it. So instead Professor Snape did", Ron says

"We trusted you!" the order yells at Severus

"Calm down!" Ron shouts

Everyone listens to him.

"The Headmaster and Professor Snape planned it ahead of time. But to everyone he was a murderer", Ron continues, "That was June 26th 1997"

"Was anyone else hurt or killed?" Professor Flitwick asks

"Bill was injured by Greyback", Ron replies

"I am not a werewolf am I?" past Bill asks

"No. But you do like your steaks rare. Mum thought Fleur won't marry you anymore after your face was scared by Greyback. But Fleur put her in her place and said she will marry him no matter what", Ron says

Past Molly and past Fleur blush. And past Ginny groans.

"Two people married that summer before Harry's birthday in secret without anyone knowing", Ron says grinning at the memory

"Who?" Sirius Black asks eagerly

"Remus and Tonks", Molly replies grinning

They both blush.

"But I am a werewolf and poor", Remus says

"Yes but Tonks talked you into it after what happened to Bill and what Fleur said. Tonks said she doesn't care that you are a werewolf or poor. That she loves you", Ron says

"Is that true?" Remus asks her

"Yes", Tonks replies blushing

"You got the girl Moony", Sirius says grinning

"I told you, you would find love", Lily Evans says

"Looks like I did", Remus says looking at Tonks

Ron sees this and he knows it doesn't last long.

"Now moving on. It was fast approaching Harry's 17th birthday. A few days before he was moved. To make it as safe as you can get in that time. 6 people took polyjuice potion to look like Harry", Ron says

"Who were they?" past Harry asks

"George, Fred, Fleur, Hermione, Mundungus Fletcher, me and of course you as yourself", Ron replies

"Are they crazy", past Harry says

"We will do anything for you Harry", past Hermione says to him

"When you left Death Eaters ambushed you with Voldemort with them. They didn't expect 7 Harry's so they didn't know who was the right one. Harry was with Hagrid in Sirius's old motorbike. Everyone was headed to a different place. Harry and Hagrid went to Mr and Mrs Tonks. But first Hedwig flow in front of Harry when the killing curse was coming his way. She was killed instantly", Ron says with regret

"Not Hedwig", past Harry says

"I am sorry but yes she does die I am not lying", Ron says, "Now Harry and Hagrid crush onto the Tonks property. Mr Tonks and Mrs Tonks heal you both up and you take a port-key to the Burrow"

"Nearly everyone missed there port-keys", Molly says shuttering

"Remus arrived back next with George who was missing an ear", Ron says

"I lost an ear? Who did it?" past George asks

Past Molly cries her sons get hurt.

"You did lose an ear. It was Professor Snape but he was aiming at the Death Eater behind you and the spell hit you instead", Ron explains

"See he is a traitor", past Harry says

"He is not a traitor trust me", Ron says, "Next to come back were Kingsley and Hermione they were uninjured. Next was Dad and Fred. George wakes up then and makes a joke"

Everyone rolls their eyes at that one.

"Tonks and me come next. I had hit a death eater in the face with a curse killing him. Tonks runs straight into Remus's arms who was very, very relieved", Ron says

"Sounds like they are very close", Sirius Black teases

"They are", Molly says not saying was not wanting to tell them yet

"Bill and Fleur come next and deliver the said news that Mad-Eye had died in the fighting facing Voldemort himself. He died straight out of the circle", Ron says

"I die in battle. That is good. That's the way I want to go down", Mad-Eye says

"Harry's birthday came and went and Bill and Fleur's wedding was on the 2nd of August. Harry was in disguise as a Weasley Cousin. The wedding went alright but the reception didn't. Kingsley's Patronus warned us the Ministry had fallen and that they were coming. Everyone was quickly apparating away. Hermione grabs me and Harry and apparates us out of the Burrow safely", Ron says

"Was anyone killed?" Professor McGonagall asks

"No. But we were tortured they wanted to know where Harry was. But we didn't know", Molly says

"Harry, Hermione and I stayed at Grimmauld Place for the next month. During what time we found out what happened to your brother Sirius. And he truly was a very brave man. Who died for the light", Ron says

"Reggie was? That's a surprise", Sirius Black says

"Kreacher told us the tale and helped us. Harry was his master now you left everything to Harry when you died. So Kreacher couldn't lie to Harry. Harry gave him a gold locket as thank you for helping and he did an complete turnaround into a very good elf", Ron says

"That is hard to believe", Sirius Black says taking a sip of his hot chocolate

"It is true. Anyway soon after the 1st of September we heard someone enter the house. Well Harry did first and pointed his wand at the figure making a bang and Hermione and I enter with our wands drawn at the figure", Ron says

"Who was it?" past Molly asks fearfully

"It was Remus. We questioned him and it was truly him. He had left Tonks", Ron says

"Why?" Tonks cries not knowing why he would do that

"He couldn't deal with the fact you were pregnant with his child. Harry smashes Remus into a wall telling him not to abandon you or his child That the child needed to grow up with a father, a family. Like Harry never did. Remus got angry and left. We learned later he had returned that night to Tonks and apologies for being a jerk", Ron says grinning

"I need to thank Harry for that", Remus says, "So I got Tonks pregnant?"

"Yes you did", Ron says

"I am a father", Remus says shocked

"Congrats Moony. I bet your are a great father", Sirius says clapping Remus on the back

"Moony had a child brilliant", James says

"I am skipping now because things happened you don't need to know about. The next to die I am sorry Mrs Tonks but your husband Ted who was on the run from the Ministry died in March of 1998", Ron says with symphony

Andromeda cries and Ted holds her. Now knowing his death was closing in.

"In late March Harry, Hermione and I got caught and taken to Malfoy Manor. We had said Voldemort's name which we Tabooed. Where Hermione was tortured for information with the Crucio and Bellatrix craved 'Mudblood' into her arm", Ron says flinching at the memory

"You should have stayed away from me. Let me do whatever we were doing alone", past Harry says

"Why would I do that?" a female voice says from the entry way to the living room

She had long loose curl locks that were brown. She had chocolate eyes. They could see her scars. Ron smiles and goes up to the woman and kisses her lips.

"Hello honey how are you?" Ron asks

"Good. Do you need help telling the story?" Hermione asks

"Yes. Everyone this is my wife Hermione", Ron says looking at his younger self faint

Hermione laughs at that and drags Ron to the crouch and snuggles up to him.

"I knew it", past Harry says

Everyone laughs.

"Finally they get together", past George says

"It's about time", Fred says

"When do you get together?" past Bill asks

"We are coming to that. Now Luna, Ollivander, and Griphook were also prisoners at Malfoy Manor. With the help of Peter Pettigrew. He owed Harry a life debt. So his hand strangled him to death", Ron says

"A fitting end for a rat", Sirius mutters

"It is", James agrees

"We resecured Hermione with the help of Dobby who took us all to Shell Cottage. Bill and Fleur's house. While will were about to be in transit Bellatrix through a knife at us. When we got to Shell Cottage we found it imbedded in Dobby's chest", Ron says

"Dobby dies in Harry's arms", Hermione says softly

"Not Dobby too", past Harry says

"You buried him in Fleur and Bill's garden. With 'Here lies Dobby a free elf'. You dug the grave yourself. Luna wrapped him up and you both gently put him in the grave. Luna said some kind words and Bill buried him", Hermione says

"We were at Shell Cottage for weeks. On April 25th 1998 Remus comes to the house giddy with emotions apparently Tonks had just given birth to a little boy", Ron says smiling at the couple

Tonks cries tears of joy, "A little boy. My little boy. Is he like me?"

"Yes he is", Hermione says

"Is he a Werewolf?" Remus asks

"No", Hermione says

"You named Harry godfather that day and Tonks named Ginny Godmother", Ron adds

"I couldn't think of a better person", Remus says looking at past Harry

"Thanks Remus", past Harry says

"Thanks Tonks", past Ginny says

"I won't go into more details but on May 2nd was the Battle of Hogwarts as it is forever known. The last battle there would ever be", Hermione says

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Blaise and Tracey from Slytherin sided with Harry the Slytherin's all left so did the younger years", Ron says

"I am sorry but Remus was killed by Dolohov", Hermione says sadly

"NO", Tonks shouts crying

Past Harry was crying too. He lost the last Marauder his friend.

"I am also sorry to say Tonks you were killed by Bellatrix at about the same time", Hermione says sadly

"Not my daughter", Andromeda says

Everyone was crying.

"So our son grow up without parents?" Tonks asks devastated

"He grow up with Andromeda for the first 5 years of his life with Harry stopping in every week. When she died in 2003. Harry took him in as his son so did his wife", Ron says

"I owe Harry a lot then", Remus says

"Anyone else?" past Ginny asks wiping her eyes

"Lavender Brown to Greyback in the battle", Hermione says, "I tried to save her but it was too late"

"Colin Creevey snuck back to help and was killed by a stray curse", Ron says stalling

The Professor's look sadly at that they liked the boy.

"How did my brother take it?" Colin asks

"Badly. But you died a hero", Ron says

"Professor Snape was killed by Nagini on Voldemort's orders. But before he died Harry got the memories he gave up", Hermione says

"He knows?" Snape asks

"Yes he does. You are honoured at Hogwarts now. Harry made sure of it after the war. To everyone you are a hero of the light", Ron replies

"Percy came back for the Battle and was with Fred when Fred was killed", Hermione whisperers

Past Molly busts into tears at losing Fred. Past Arthur held her as she cried the rest of the Weasley's were crying too. Everyone had tears in their eyes.

"How am I going to live without you?" past George asks his twin

"You will. You can do it. Just remember me", Fred says

"He has remembered you. Everyone has remembered you. You were never forgotten", Hermione says

"Going on Harry then sacrificed himself for everyone. Going to Voldemort's camp without his wand drawn and welcomed death easily with a smile on his face", Ron says

"He died?" past Ginny cries

"No. He survived the Killing Curse again. But I am not telling you how. Narcissa saved Harry's life again she was ordered to check if he was alive and she lied to Voldemort and told him Harry was dead", Ron says

"Cissy came back", Andromeda says

"She did come back to our side. You two were in close contact until you died. She is still part of this family", Ron replies

"Everyone at Hogwarts seeing Harry's body made them double their efforts. Neville killed Nagini with the sword of Gryffindor he had taken over the DA that year. He is a hero. He said a speech that made us want to fight. Made us remember why we did this.. Mr and Mrs Longbottom you should be very, very proud of your son", Ron says

"We are. He turned out well", Alice says hugging past Neville who had never heard those words

"Then Harry's body disappeared. Bellatrix was duelling me, Luna and Ginny when a killing curse came so close to Ginny nearly losing her life. That's when Molly tells us to step aside she duels Bellatrix and kills her. Then Harry reveals himself and Voldemort and him begin to circle each other. Harry revels he did what his mother had done. A sacrifice even if he didn't die and for everyone who was at the Battle so they were protected from him. Voldemort couldn't cast another curse on anyone because of Harry. Harry kills Voldemort just as the sun rises on a new day", Hermione finishes

"So Voldemort is gone for good?" Sirius Black asks

"Yes. He will never return", Ron assures them

"We lost so many", past Molly says her eyes wet

"We did but we moved on and got on with our lives. Just like they would have wanted us too", Hermione says

"We would want you too", Dumbledore says

"I want to meet my baby", Tonks says

"I want to meet him too", Remus says

"You will see him soon. He knows you're here but he is a little busy at the moment. But he WILL come here", Ron says

That's when a Hippogriff Patronus comes flying in.

"_Roxie going into labour. I will tell you more when we have news", _the Patronus says

"They are all due around the same time. This is not a surprise", Hermione says

"I agree. I can't wait to meet the new great grandchildren", Molly says excitedly

"I think dinner is in order", Ron says

"Winky!" Hermione calls

"Yes Mistress Hermione?" Winky asks

"We need food for everyone here please", Hermione replies

"I will get right on that", Winky says popping away

They eat then Ron and Hermione showed them all to spare rooms none had to share then they went to bed tomorrow was going to be another busy day…


	4. Chapter 4

**Dedicated to the victims of the MH17**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .4.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>23<em>_rd__ of December 2025_

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron, Molly and Arthur were sitting in the lounge room they just received a Patronus that Roxie had given birth to a baby boy. That's when they here noise of the past people getting up.<p>

"Winky!" Ron calls

"Yes Master Ron?" Winky asks

"Can you please get breakfast ready for everyone", Ron says

"Right away", Winky says popping away

That's when the past people come into the room all looking around sleepily.

"Morning", Dumbledore says

"Morning. How was your night?" Hermione asks smiling

"It was good", past Susan says

"Good. Winky is getting breakfast ready. Then we floo to Potter Mansion the block on the floo has been lifted for today. Instead is a password", Ron says

"Why would he need a block on the floo?" Sirius asks

"He is very important to just have anyone floo in. That's why he was a floo room the is separate from the rest of the Mansion", Hermione explains as Winky pops in with everyone's breakfast

"So why are we going to Potter Mansion?" Professor McGonagall asks

"You're going to meet the family. The very big family", Hermione says smiling

"I will get to meet my grandchildren?" past Molly asks excitedly

"Yes. So eat up and we will get going", Ron replies smiling

They all eat quickly and soon they are ready to go.

"Follow me. Do everything I do. Mum you come after me Dad, Hermione you go last to make sure everyone gets there", Ron instructs

Ron steps into the green flames, "Potter Mansion, Phoenix Crystals"

He disappears into the flames and lands in the floo chamber at Potter Mansion.

"How has it been Ron?" Harry asks coming into the room

"Busy. They will be here soon. Is everyone here?" Ron asks as his mum comes through

"Yes they are. Roxie is here too with her newborn. EVERYONE is here", Harry says

Past Bill comes through the floo with Fleur right behind him, Charlie was next followed by Amelia Bones, Susan Bones, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell, Colin Creevey, Angelina Johnson, Emmeline Vance, Poppy Pompey, Filius Flitwick, Paloma Sprout, Hestia Jones, Hagrid, Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ted Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Charlus Potter, Dorea Potter, Azure Evans, Sage Evans, Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom, James Potter, Lily Evans, Tonks, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, George, Fred, Ginny, Harry, Alastor Moody, and Albus Dumbledore. Next comes Present Hermione and Arthur.

"Wow", past George says looking around not noticing the others in the room

"Mr Potter?" Dumbledore says looking at the older man in front of them

Everyone turns from looking around to look at the man. He had messy black hair with many grey strands and Emerald Green eyes that looked much older than before. And scars.

"Hello Headmaster. Everyone who doesn't recognise me I am Harry Potter", Harry says calmly

"My baby is all grown up", Lily Evans says looking at her older son

"It is good to see you Mum, and you too Dad. Grandparents", Harry says smiling at them all

"How old are you?" James asks

"47. Now follow me the family is waiting", Harry says turning around and leading them out

"How big is this Mansion?" Sirius asks

"700 rooms. 7 floors", Harry replies

Sirius whistles, "That is big"

They walk a bit before they hear heaps of voices talking coming from the two double doors they were approaching.

"Now I have to warn you. They all know about you. And there is a lot, a massive lot of them. Are you ready?" Harry asks the time travellers

"We are ready when you are Mr Potter", Dumbledore says eyes twinkling

Harry waves his wand and the doors open to show a FULL MASSIVE ballroom with everyone in chairs. Kids were playing on the floor but looked up at their arrival. They recognised Adalynn and Jake but that was it.

"You weren't kidding", past George says shocked at the whole room

"I wouldn't kid. Who would you like to meet first?" Harry asks, "How about the current Headmistress of Hogwarts?"

"Sure I am interested in who replaced me", Dumbledore says smiling eyes twinkling merrily.

"Hello Albus it has been a long time", an old woman says getting up and smiling at him, "In case you don't recognise me I am Minerva McGonagall"

"Minerva I always knew you would be the one to replace me", Dumbledore says

"It is good to see you all. This is quite the dilemma you have here. Lily Potter it is good to see you again", Minerva says

"Actually it is still Lily Evans at the moment. I haven't married James yet", Lily says hugging her old professor

"Charlus and Dorea it is good to see you", Minerva says hugging both her old friends

"You too Minerva. Good to have you as Headmistress", Dorea says

"That's when we are not in trouble", a man shouts from the back

Minerva glares at him, "Do you want a post-graduation detention?"

"Fine _Aunt Minnie_ I will be quiet", the man says

Minerva sighs and rolls her eyes. She was used to this.

"Are they always like this?" past Minerva asks

"Yes. I am part of the family that is what I have been told", Minerva replies

"Of course you are. You are my father's godmother", Harry says smiling

"Just so all know I plan to retire soon after this school year", Minerva tells the past people

"Who will be taking your place?" past Hermione asks

"My Deputy Headmaster Professor Neville Longbottom", Minerva says gesturing to a man that came up with a woman with long blonde hair

"Hello everyone I am Neville Longbottom and this is my wife Luna Longbottom", Neville says smiling

"Now I know why there is a gap in my memory near Christmas", Luna comments to her husband

"We are married", past Neville stutters

"Yes. You are the one that Proposed", Luna replies

Past Luna smiles at Neville who was blushing.

"My baby is all grown up", Alice says hugging Neville

Neville laughs, "I was grown up long ago. It is good to see you and dad"

"How did you ever become a Professor at Hogwarts?" Snape asks

"I teach Herbology it is my best subject. Got my Mastery in it when I was 25. I started teaching when I was 21. Now I am Deputy Headmaster and Head of Gryffindor house", Neville says to everyone

"Good for you Neville", past Hermione says

"I always knew you would make a good Herbologist", Paloma Sprout says

"Thanks", Neville says smiling at his old teacher

"What do I do?" past Luna asks

"I am Care of Magical Creatures Professor and Head of Ravenclaw House", Luna replies

"What happened to Hagrid?" past Harry asks

"I decided to share the class with Luna", Hagrid says coming forward

Hagrid had manly grey hair now but his eyes where still bright.

"Hi Hagrid", past Harry, Hermione, and Ron say

"Hello you three it is been a long time since I seen you like this. Good to see you like that again", Hagrid says smiling

"How are you Hagrid?" Dumbledore asks

"Good. I got my wand back", Hagrid beams showing them his wand

"I got my wand back?" past Hagrid asks shocked

"Yep. Harry cleared my name. I got my wand back in 2000. Just before I got married", Hagrid replies

"Who did you marry?" past Harry asks

"Madam Maxine. We married February 3rd 2000", Hagrid beams, "She is not here at the moment but she sends her love"

"We are all happy for you Hagrid", past Minerva says smiling at the gentle half-giant

"Thanks. We have a happy life together", Hagrid says

"Who else works at Hogwarts?" past Amelia asks

"I do Aunt Amelia. I am Susan Thomas nee Bones", Susan says coming up

"You have grown up wonderfully", Amelia says hugging her niece

"Thanks Aunt Amelia. I have always wanted you to see me like this. But you didn't get the chance", Susan says

"I am glad I got the chance now", Amelia says

"What do I do?" past Susan asks

"I am Professor at Hogwarts teaching History of Magic and I am Head of Hufflepuff House", Susan says smiling at her young self

"I am Dean Thomas, Suzy's husband. I am Hogwarts Professor of the new Gym Program at Hogwarts", Dean says wrapping an arm around Susan

"I marry Dean Thomas?" past Susan asks shocked

"Yes. He saved are life in the battle of Hogwarts. We got close after that", Susan replies Dean kissing her forehead

"Pleasure to meet you Madam Bones, Everyone", Dean says

"I hope you are treating my niece right", Amelia says looking at him

"I am ma'am", Dean says smiling

"That is good enough for me", Amelia says

"Who else works at Hogwarts?" past Minerva asks

"I do. But first let me apologies for what I did at Hogwarts in your time", a man says white blonde hair and grey hairs

"Why are you?" past Harry asks

"Draco Malfoy. Deputy 2 Headmaster and Head of Slytherin House", Draco says

"I am Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation", Astoria says

"I can't believe now we are friends in this time", past Ron mutters

"Good to see you Draco", Severus says

"You too Godfather. Welcome to our time", Draco replies

"Sit down and we will introduce everyone", Harry says, "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yes thank you. So who is everyone?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review and i'll update as soon as possible:)<strong>


	5. Author Note

**Author's Note: I have made another account called ****GoldendDragonPhoenix. ****I will put up some NEW versions of my original stories. I am not leaving these stories but there will be different versions of some:)**

**Second Chance at Life is up as Always**

**The McCarty's is up as McCarty's**

**Flash Forward is up as Flashes Forward**

If you can't find this account make sure you search Author's. Hope to see you review these stories:)


	6. Author Note 2

**Author's Note: I have made another account called ****GoldenDragonPhoenix. ****I will put up some NEW versions of my original stories. I am not leaving these stories but there will be different versions of some:)**

**Second Chance at Life is up as Always**

**The McCarty's is up as McCarty's**

**Flash Forward is up as Flashes Forward**

If you can't find this account make sure you search Author's. Hope to see you review these stories:)


	7. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note: I have made another account called ****GoldenRavenclawPhoenix. ****I will put up some NEW versions of my original stories. I am not leaving these stories but there will be different versions of some:)**

**Second Chance at Life is up as Always**

**The McCarty's is up as McCarty's**

**Flash Forward is up as Flashes Forward**

If you can't find this account make sure you search Author's. Hope to see you review these stories:)


End file.
